Never Forget Your Lunch, Yuki!
by SapphireKitti
Summary: There indeed was someone in the kitchen besides,Tohru,Shigure,and Kyo.Unfortunetly, poor Yuki would find that out the hard way.'Oh,good morning,dear little brother'Aaya & Yuki bonding moment.Rated to be safe.R&R!


**I don't know what possessed me to write this… I was watching a Fruits Basket episode that had Ayame in it and some how, I came up with this insane idea of mine. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Period. And this is a ONE SHOT.

* * *

**

Never Forget Your Lunch, Yuki!

Yuki Sohmawas the last one to wake up, as usual. He had been studying late last night because of the mid-terms that were coming up in a few days. He remembered that he had yet another student council meeting after school, something about the upcoming culture festival at his school. _Hmm… I still have to take care of what food will be served… maybe I can ask Miss Honda to help out. After all, she is a wonderful cook and the Riceball Surprise she made last year was a huge hit._ Thinking of Tohru's cooking made his stomach rumble. Speaking of cooking, he also smelled a wonderful aura of eggs, ham and cheese. Tohru was no doubt, making omelets. He exited his room and went down stairs rubbing his eyes. He entered the hallway, listening as Tohru was talking to Shigure. He knew Kyo, the cat, was outside training like he always does in the morning.

But… he could've _sworn_ that someone else with Shigure and Tohru, but that had to be impossible. Why would anyone come to visit them this early in the morning? He shook his head at the silly thought. It still must've been too early for him to think straight yet, right?

Sadly, _wrong._

There indeed _was _someone in the kitchen besides Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo. Unfortunetly, poor Yuki would find that out the hard way.

"Oh, good morning, dear, little brother!"

Yuki halted to a stop. Oh, God, why? _Why _did _he_ have to be _here_ this early in the morning? And right before school? Yuki, slowly, painfully turned his head toward the voice.

"_You."_ He glared at person sitting at the table he hated (next to Kyo).

"Well, good morning to you, too, sleepy head!" Ayame mused, sitting at the table casually sipping coffee. Shigure looked up from his newspaper and greeted Yuki.

"Ah, Yuki, so you're a—"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Yuki asked in his quite, angry voice. He made no eye contact with Shigure. He was still glaring anonymously at his "beloved" brother. Tohru turned back from her cooking and turned to Yuki with her warm, cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Yuki." She said warmly.

Yuki immediately snapped out of his glaring trance and returned the smile to Tohru. "Oh… ah, Good morning, Miss Honda." Kyo suddenly walked in, done with his morning training.

"Hey, Tohru! Is breakfast ready y—" Kyo's eyes fell upon Ayame, who was sitting in his spot. (Does he even _have_ a spot?)

"What the hell are **you** doing here?" Kyo asked in an annoyed tone, almost shouting.

"Hmph." Ayame pouted. "You know, it's very impolite to just ask what a person is doing when the don't even _greet _the person first. Frankly, I'm actually not very surprised. Tohru is the only one here who shows anyone respect. You could probably learn a thing or two from her about manners, Lucky Kyo."

"QUITE CALLING ME THAT, DAMMIT!" Kyo roared, slamming his fists down on the table. "AND LEAVE TOHRU OUT OF THIS! AND I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

"As would I…" Yuki resorted back to glaring at him again. This time Tohru answered their question.

"O-oh, Ayame stopped by on his way to—"

"Er, Tohru," Shigure cut in. "I hate to interrupt, but I think Yuki has to go to school early for a meeting, don't you Yuki?"

Yes! That's right! A chance to get away from his brother!

"Um… yes, I do. I'm sorry I won't be able to have enough time to eat breakfast, Miss Honda." Yuki said apologetically. And he meant it, too. He really liked Tohru's cooking. Then again, who didn't? Tohru smiled at him.

"A-alright. See you at school!"

His brother waved at him as well. "Bye, Yuki! I'll see you soon, too!" He said happily. Yuki walked out the door but quickly enough to get out of the house as fast as he could. Now, two things were on his mind: Why was and at the house this early in the mornig? –and- What did he mean by, "I'll see you soon, too"?

* * *

Yuki's meeting and morning classes were finally over. Now all he had to do was go through his afternoon classes and his other meeting after school. He decided to let the whole Ayame thing go from this morning. He figured it was no big deal; he probably just came over because he was just being… well, Ayame! But, still… he would worry about the rest after lunch Miss Honda prepared for him. He searched through his bag to find his lunch box, but mysteriously, it wasn't there! _What? But I could have sworn it was…_

Then he remembered that Tohru had left his bag on the table as usual, but he never picked the bag up because he was in such a hurry to leave the house! It looked like he would just have to buy lunch today, which was a shame, because he was really looking forward to the lunch Tohru had made him because he skipped breakfast. _Oh, well. At least I won't starve… _

"Yoo-hoo! Yuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Oh, no. Not that voice again! Showing up at his house unexpectedly was one thing, BUT HIS SCHOOL? Ayame came trotting up to Yuki, with something in his hand. "Well, hello again dear brother." He did his trademark smile. Yuki on the other hand was ticked.

He slowly turned his body towards Ayame. "What… are… you… doing… here?" Right when Ayame was about to open his mouth Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji came behind Yuki.

"Sorry I didn't get to explain before you left, Yuki-san." Tohru said. "Ayame was asked to help out with the costumes for the next Culture Festival. And he was so excited that you would attend the meeting, that he came over early." She said with her usual bright smile. Yuki stood there, not believing what he was hearing._ Why? Why him? Why here? Why now?_ Momiji came up to Yuki and started to poke him.

"Hey, Yuki?" He continued to poke him. "You don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Haru asked. "Ayame got your tongue?"

"Well, on the contrary," Ayame started. "The real reason why I really came here early is because…" Ayame pull held Yuki's lunch bag in front of his face. "Yuki forgot his lunch!"

…_that's it…?_ Everyone but Tohru and Momiji thought. Ayame just kept on ranting to Yuki.

"If there is one important thing in high school life, it's this: Never forget your lunch, Yuki! After all, poor Tohru poured all her love in that lunch for you, since you neglected to eat the wonderful breakfast she made."

"I told you to leave Miss Honda out of this!" Yuki scowled at Ayame. He completely ignored him and went on.

"And Yuki, I'm soooooooo proud that you're the new president of the student council. Just like your big brother! Soon, if you keep this pace up, you'll be just like—"

**Wham!**

"I already told you, I am nothing like you and I never will be, fool." Yuki's eyes were almost glowing purple with anger.

_Uh, oh. Maybe this was a bad idea to recommend Ayame to the student council about our costume problem. _Tohru thought._ Ayame said that maybe he could get to know Ayame if he visited him during school and get to know what his social life was like, he could get closer to him… but I don't think it's working…_

A group of students from the student council then approached the group. "Oh, hello, Prince Yuki!" One of the girls greeted. She turned her attention to Ayame, with a shocked expression on her face. _OH MY GOD! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE THE PRINCE! COULD IT BE--?_ She immediately turned the other way and called the Yuki Fan Club girls. "You guys, get the hell over here! You'll never believe this!" The Yuki Fan Club dashed over to where the girl called out, leaving a trail of dust behind them. They all stared at Ayame like he was a god then asked him a zillion questions like, "Who are you?" "Are you related to The Prince?" "What's your name?" "Did you go to this school?"

Meanwhile, everyone else stood there with their mouth's agape and sweatdropped. The fan girls went back and forth between Yuki and Ayame asking all sorts of questions about Ayame, of course, he didn't mind, but Yuki thought this was… just plain crazy. "Huh, and I thought it was insane when that damn rat alone got all of the attention but with Ayame here… this has just gotten real annoying." Kyo stated. Haru nodded his head in agreement, surprisingly.

Finally, the second bell rang. The fan girls knew it was time to go to there next class or they would get in trouble (actually, they were going to have another meeting with the Yuki Fan Club president, boy, were they going to have a field day talking about Yuki's older brother…). They all turned to Ayame to wave goodbye. "Bye-bye, Ayame-san!" They gleefully sang.

"Ta-ta, ladies! It was nice meeting you!" He called back. Kyo grunted in frustration. "This is stupid! I'm going to lunch…" He grumbled. "Well, I better get going to." Haru said. "I get a little grumpy if I don't eat something… c'mon Momiji." Momiji bounded after him. "Okay!" He said happily. He turned to Tohru with a smile. "Tohru, are you coming?" Tohru glanced back at Yuki and Ayame then back at Momiji. Ayame raised his hand, gesturing for them to go. "You kids go right ahead, I just want to borrow Yuki for a moment."

"O… okay." Tohru bowed her head. "It was nice seeing you, Ayame. Yuki, I'll see you at lunch?"

Yuki grinned back at her. "Yes, you will." Tohru returned the smile and followed everyone else. _I hope they'll be able to understand each other a little more…_ Once she was gone Ayame glance back at Yuki. "My, I'm very impressed with your reputation among your class mates, dear brother. I must admit, I never knew you were looked up to by so many of your peers. Truthfully, I always wanted to be like that." He sighed and closed his eyes. Yuki didn't glare at his brother this time. Was Ayame trying to praise him for his popularity or… something else?

"Yes, even though during my high school life, I _was_ president of the student council, I always wanted to be looked up to like I looked up to Hatori… but I supposed beggars can't be choosers. And I guess I may never get those special qualities that you and Hatori have that I wished to posses. But, all I ask is this:" He paused for a moment to meet Yuki's eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he continued.

"Remember that people are looking up to you each and every day. They _need_ someone to look up to in order to point them in the right direction in life. Because some day, those people are going to thank you for being so inspirational for them, and you're not just helping to inspire them, you're also inspiring _yourself_ to do great things."

Yuki only gave him a small smile. Maybe… Ayame had a point. Perhaps, he will do great things by helping to inspire him and other people, including the one he cares about…

"Well, that's all the time I'll take away from you." He gestured for him to 'run along'. "I wouldn't want to keep you from that delicious lunch Tohru made for you. Here you go!" He handed the bag to Yuki, who took it. Yuki looked up at his brother. "Alright." He said. "See you at the meeting, Ayame." He then turned around and walked towards the cafeteria.

"Oh, Yuki! One more thing…" Ayame called out to him. Yuki turn his head. "Yes?" He asked.

"Make sure you complement your GIRLFRIEND on that lunch she made for you!"

Yep, that pretty much ruined the moment. Ayame went on laughing.

"Must you always be so arrogant!" Yuki shouted.

**Wham!**

It looks like the two just did a little more "bonding"…

* * *

**So, that's kind of it. This is what happens when I watch Fruits Basket on the internet that has Ayame in it… HE'S SO COOL! He's so hilarious! I love him! But I think Momiji is cuter… :3 Sorry, Ayame, but you can't beat the adorable Half-German-Rabbit-Kid! So tell me what y'all think and this is my first oneshot so go easy on the flames… I'd also like it if I didn't receive any flames, too!**

**R&R! I might be persuaded to do something like this again! ;P**


End file.
